Dueling is not so Childish
by Bajita-chan
Summary: When Kaoru manages to go to the Duel Academy with her brothers she'll learn that the duels are not just a game, they're much more; in other universes they can define who'll live and who'll die. And she'll learn it by force. [English is not my first language so be gentle with me. Bit of shipping but I'm not sure]


Hello everyone. So... this is like one of my first fanfics in English (because I'm from Argentina and Spanish is my first language) and I wanted to do a crossover between the two things I love the most, YuGiOh GX and Powerpuff Girls Z (yeah I like that version. Honestly, is not that bad)

I only have a couple of things to say before we begin:

1) I'll use the American names for the YGO characters. Yeah I know I souldn't but, I'm not used to their original names and I would get confused. Since YGO GX was dubbed in Spánish the American names were used, so I'm used to them and I know who is who. (This will not apply for the PPGZ characters)

2) While the story will be setted around the events of the third season (hence the title), my main focus will be Kaoru. While this progresses this focus will change when certain two appear but, I'll get to that later if this gets enough support.

3) I never ever wrote a duel. So... I'll only write them when I think it's really necessary, if not I'll mention them from a third person perspective

I think that's everything.

_**Neither "Yugioh GX" or "Powerpuff Girls Z" belong to me.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>[PROLOGUE]<strong>

"**She got her head in the clouds, and she's not backing down... This girl is on Fire!**"

A door suddenly being opened ruined the moment for the teenager who was listening to some music while doing homework. Outside of the bedroom was a boy between twelve and thirteen, he has spiky green hair and his eres are also green; he had a smirk on his face, pleased with what he found.

"I didn't know you could sing sis'. You have a nice voice!" He said amused and enjoying the moment.

The teenage girl was very embarrassed. Is not usual to find her singing since is not her thing, but it was worst because her little brother found her doing it.

"Shouldn't you be doing your OWN homework, Shou?!" She asked angrily, fits closed as she was ready to chase him around the house if Shou did or said something else about it.

"I finished like half an hour ago." He answered, still with that smirk on his face. "You would too if you weren't singing."

"That's it, you're dead!"

Sho Matsubara ran for his life, away of his fearsome sister Kaoru Matsubara who just wanted to give him a lesson; maybe a smack on his head and that's it, because she wouldn't hurt his little brother as annoying as he is.

'Well, could be worst...' She though to herself. 'It could've been both Shou and Dai, and Dai would never let this slip.'

Kaoru is no ordinary girl, for a lot of different reasons. First of all she doesn't act like others girls of her age, and by that I mean that she doesn't fall over celebrities neither she talks about boys; she also doesn't wear "typical girl clothes" like skirts and so for. Her personality doesn't help either since she's cold and sarcastic, also rude and can get angry easily, but those who know her know that she i indeed an enjoyable girl who knows how to have fun.

There is another reason. She used to be one of the Powerpuff Girls since the Chemical Z got her years ago when she was eleven. At first she didn't wanted to be a silly heroine of justice with two other girls in the same situation, Momoko and Miyako, but with time she got used to it and started to enjoy it. Her favourite part would be when she had the chance to kick and smack the enemies. The first two years were great, the best of her life, but an accident happened which involved her family and that made her quit the team, leaving both Momoko and Miyako, as well as the Professor Utonioum, Ken and Peach. Even if she's not a heroine anymore Kaoru still have the Chemical Z in her DNA, so her super strengh and other of her small abilities are still with her.

Nowdays she's a regular teenager who enjoys playing sports and spend time with her family; her father just returned from Mexico to relax a little from his new career as a professional wrestler. One thing only her family knows is that she let her hair grow, and that is thanks to her mother. Now her raven hair goes to her waist, but is still messy and she never stopped wearing different hats, specialy at school so nobody could see her long hair. Kaoru became very distant with Momoko and Miyako since she quitted the Powerpuff Girls.

Just when Kaoru managed to catch Shou, Dai arrived home from his part-time job. Dai is the oldest of the Matsubara siblings, being twenty two years old he just started to have plans of moving to his own apartment. Dai has green hair like Shou but his is darker, his eyes era green too but are a bit darker like his hair.

"Fighting again? What happened this time?" He asked to his younger siblings very amused.

"Big sis' was singing!" Shou almost yelled the answer.

"Don't scream in my ear, Shou! And I wasn't!"

"Yes, you were."

"Was not."

"Oh wow..." Dai couldn't help but laugh at the scene in front of him. Their parents, Tokio and Mitsuko laughed with him. This stuff is usual in their family. "I would love to hear you sing, Kaoru."

"Well I'm sorry..." She smacked Shou's head before letting him free. "That is not going to happen, ever."

"Dai, dear." Their mother, Mitsuko, talked. "Why are you here so early? I though you have to work until midnight tonight." She asked to her son curiously.

"I was going to, but I recived a letter from Chancellor Sheppard."

At this the house went silent and the other four members of the family just stared at Dai as if this was some kind of joke. Dai, when he was sixteen, was invited to attend the Duel Academy, to learn how to duel and everything. He accepted and for two years he was in an island playing a card game and getting evaluated for it. Both Kaoru and Shou were envious of him at first because they though it was just win some duels and that's it, but when he returned and told the family everything... well, they stopped feeling jealous of Dai.

"Him?" Tokio was who asked after twenty seconds of silence.

"What does he want? You graduated years ago." Mitsuko also asked.

"Well, he first wanted to know how I was doing with my life but then offered me a part-time job at the Duel Academy."

Everyone reminded silent again.

"Work there? As what?" Shou asked this time.

"I would be an assistant, Mrs. Fontaine assistant to be exact. I will help her with the gym classes and in the infarmary if it's needed." Dai answered.

"And you want to?" This time it was Kaoru who talked.

"Yeah! It would give me experience and I can also return to the Duel Academy. I miss that place a lot." Dai sighed happily. Inside he was extremely happy with this desition, but not everything was settle. "But that's not it, he offered me something else." And once again, Dai got the attention of his family.

"What?" Shou asked.

"Chancellor Sheppard was so kind to offer me to go with two members of my family, obviously youngers than me." Dai said, and then he looked to Kaoru and Shou. "And I want to bring my little siblings with me."

At first nobody said or did anything to the big news, but Shou was the first to react as he screamed with joy before hugging his big brother tightly.

"Really? For real?! Oh gosh, you're the best Dai!"

"You really want us to go with you?" Kaoru asked still shocked by the news.

"If I didn't wanted I wouldn't have told you about it, right?" Dai looked at her sisted, smiled and winked at her.

And then the only female (besides her mother) smiled, feeling geniuenly happy.

"We'll go to the Duel Academy! Can you believe it Shou?"

"I still think it's just a dream! Woho!"

Both Kaoru and Shou were the happiest kids on Earth for half an hour. After they calmed down Dai explained that they'll travel with a cruise to the academy, and they'll only stay there for one semester. However, he did not mention one little fact about them going to the Duel Academy because he knew that if he told them now his siblings would say no. Better reveal the little surprise one they arrived.

Little did they know that this would be a semester none of them would forget, specially Kaoru Matsubara.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think?<p>

**Coments? Feed back?**


End file.
